


Алиса уже не та

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гусеница. Синяя. Когда мы познакомились, Чарльз был Синей Гусеницей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алиса уже не та

– _Run, Run rabbit run_  
Dig that hole, forget the sun…*  
Пьетро снял наушники и задумчиво уставился в потолок.  
– Гусеница.  
– Что? – непонимающе поднял на него глаза Логан. Он сидел за большим письменным столом, который был завален студенческими работами. Оказывается, преподавание – это не только три часа в день лицом к лицу с оболтусами, которые не хотят ничего знать и не могут запомнить год подписания Конституции. Преподавание – это еще кипа бумажек и внеклассной работы, потому что Чарльзу нужно отчитываться перед Министерством образования, а иначе их легенда о частной школе для одаренных детей полетит в тартарары. Порой (обычно где-то на пятнадцатой странице семестрового отчета) Логан начинал искренне соглашаться с идеологией Магнето – нельзя так под людей подстраиваться.  
– Я говорю – Гусеница. Синяя. Когда мы познакомились, Чарльз был Синей Гусеницей. Точно под таким же кайфом и нес примерно такой же бред.  
Логан удивленно посмотрел на Пьетро:  
– Ты читал Кэрролла?  
– Пф. То, что большую часть времени я бессмысленно ошиваюсь вокруг тебя, не значит, что остаток его я трачу без пользы. И что не могу провести параллели.  
Логан неопределенно хмыкнул, никак не прокомментировав достаточно странные выверты чужой логики, и вернулся к проверке теста. Эти дети действительно такие тупые или никто не может запомнить дату 2 сентября 1945 года?!  
– А папка будет Безумным Шляпником. Конечно, попадание далеко не стопроцентное, но безумия ему не занимать. А его пагубное пристрастие к головным уборам...  
– ...ты, несомненно, разделяешь. Пьетро, можно я закончу с этими работами в тишине?  
– А ты у нас будешь Алисой! Точно! Только вместо кроличьей норы ты сиганул в кротовью**!  
Логан тяжело вздохнул:  
– Кролик, беги отсюда уже! Серьезно, Пьетро. Если я не закончу сегодня с бумажной работой, то завтра никуда с тобой не поеду.  
– Ты не можешь!!! – Пьетро, моментально оказавшись рядом с Логаном, навис над ним и обвинительно ткнул пальцем в грудь. – Это же трибьют Вудстокскому фестивалю! Мы ждали этого...  
Логан вновь вздохнул, потянул на себя Пьетро и поцеловал. Как показывал опыт, это было самым действенным способом заткнуть младшего Леншерра.  
– Тебе нравится Кэрролл? Почитай "Охоту на снарка". И завтра мы обязательно по дороге обсудим, почему не стоит путать снарков с буджумами, – Логан шлепнул обиженно надувшегося Пьетро по заднице, отодвинул в сторону и вернулся к проверке работ.  
– Алиса уже не та, – пробурчал Пьетро, вновь устраиваясь на диване и натягивая наушники. Что бы про него ни думали, ждать он умел.  
– _You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today…_ ***

* Pink Floyd – Breathe (The Dark Side of the Moon, 1973)  
** Кротовая нора – она же червоточина – гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства-времени, представляющая собой в каждый момент времени «туннель» в пространстве. (с) Википедия. Грубо говоря – туннель, по предположениям фантастов также пригодный для путешествий во времени и пространстве.  
*** Pink Floyd – Time (The Dark Side of the Moon, 1973)


End file.
